Cyrax
Summary Cyrax is skilled Botswana warrior that was trained to carry out and complete many missions for the Lin Kuei clan. Once he learned about the Cyber Initiative plan of the Grandmaster, he opposed and rebelled against the clan, but was captured and automated. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A | High 8-C | Likely 7-B Name: Cyrax; real name is unknown Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg; Formerly Human; Formerly a part of the Lin Kuei; Operative of the Outer World Investigation Agency in the Original Timeline Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist (Knows two martial art styles and can freely switch between them), Stealth Mastery (Skilled in ninjutsu), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in wielding his concealable saw blade and bombs), Limited Smoke Manipulation (Wields smoke bombs in his arsenal), Energy Projection (Can create nets made of green energy), Explosion Manipulation (Has bombs in his arsenal belt), Chi Manipulation (His bio states that he uses his chi in battle) |-|Cyborg= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist (Knows two martial art styles and can freely switch between them), Stealth Mastery (Retains his skill in ninjutsu), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in wielding his pulse sword and saw blade), Cyborgization (Normal, only his organs are intact), Enhanced Senses (Stated to have integrated sensors), Explosion Manipulation (Still has bombs in his arsenal), Energy Projection (Can fire energy nets made of green energy), Transformation (Can turn his hand into a saw blade), Body Control (Can detach and rotate his body parts and control them from afar), Portal Creation (Stated to possess inter-realm portal tech), Teleportation (Via disassembly & reassembly or instant teleportation), Self-Destruction (Can start a self-destruct mode that utterly obliterates his surroundings), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Kept his soul intact after undergoing the Cyber Initiative which causes its candidates to lose their soul after the process), Fire Manipulation (Withstood Sektor's 3000° flames) and Magma Manipulation (Can swim in lava for prolonged periods) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Defeated Sektor and almost killed Johnny Cage in his first tournament) | Small Building level (Upgraded by the Cyber Initiative during the second Mortal Kombat tournament) | Large Building level (Comparable to Sektor who was able to fight a held back Sub-Zero) | Likely City level (Negated an upgraded Sektor's missiles with his energy net and fought Grandmaster Hanzo and Grandmaster Kuai Liang) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Likely Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Reacted to Sektor's missiles) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted Johnny by the neck) | Class 5 | Class 5 | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class | Large Building Class | Likely City Class Durability: Small Building level | Small Building level | Large Building level | Likely City Class Stamina: High, higher as a Cyborg (Seeing as he has improved stamina despite retaining his organs) Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with Pulse Blade. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Bombs, energy nets, and buzz saws; all of which are launched from his chest. In the Original Timeline, he has a portable device installed in his chest by the OIA that allows him to travel from realm to realm, a Pulse Blade which is similar to a lightsaber from Star Wars. Intelligence: Above Average, skilled in combat. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Net:' Cyrax fires a green energy net from his chest which ensnares the opponent temporarily. His human form launches it from his hand rather than his chest. **'Electro Net:' Will drain the opponent's energy as long as they are ensnared. *'Detonator:' Cyrax drops a bomb from his chest compartment in front of him, which explodes after a couple of seconds. He can shoot the bomb either far or near. His human form takes it from his belt and throws it. **'Sticky Bomb:' Cyrax throws a bomb with three spears and a slight rocket propulsion, that pierces the opponent and then explodes. *'Teleport:' Cyrax vanishes and reappears behind the opponent. In Mortal Kombat Gold, Cyrax can follow up with a special throw after teleporting. His human form replaces it with a smoke bomb teleport. *'Bangport:' Cyrax causes an explosion when teleporting, which can hit the opponent. *'Air Throw/Anti-Air:' Cyrax can throw his opponent when his opponent is in the air. In Mortal Kombat Gold, Cyrax can perform this move even if his opponent is not in the air. **'Power Anti-Air:' Allows Cyrax to grab his opponent from a farther distance. *'Funky Spin Kicks:' Cyrax performs a spin kick while balancing on one of his legs. In Armageddon, his leg seems to be on fire while doing this. *'Reverse Kick:' Cyrax performs a reverse kick to his opponent, sending him/her on the other side. **'Donkey Kick:' It lets Cyrax slide in with a second kick before kicking them into the air. *'Ragdoll:' After performing Reverse Kick, Cyrax grabs his opponent in mid air, and throws them down on the ground. The enhanced version is called Ragdolls. *'Buzzsaw:' Cyrax opens his chest compartment and a giant sawblade emerges. His human form takes it out from his armbands. **'Saw Blade:' It allows Cyrax to detach the saw and use it as a projectile. *'Cyberdriver:' Cyrax launches his opponent up into the air with a bomb, which causes them to flip upside down. He then teleports up to them and kicks them causing the spine and ribs to break. He then grabs the opponent, while they are still upside down, and pile-drives them into the ground, shattering pieces of their skull and neck with his foot on top of their head. Key: Human | Cyborg | MKX | Upgraded Gallery File:Cyrax_MK3.png|Original Timeline Cyrax. File:Cyrax_Deadly.png|MKDA Alt. Cyrax. File:Cyrax_Human.jpg|Human Cyrax. File:Cyrax.png|Cyborg Cyrax. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Mercenaries Category:Reformed Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Adults Category:Revived Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Blade Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Brawlers